


Kimi igai mou dou demo ii (Beside you nothing's necessary)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghosts, Love, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Why can’t we go at my place? It’s closer to work, it’s more comfortable and most  important of all...” he paused, blushing, and stared at a spot on the floor, crossing his arms.And then Daiki couldn’t take it anymore, and burst out laughing.“What? There aren't any ghosts?”





	Kimi igai mou dou demo ii (Beside you nothing's necessary)

Yamada walked down the hallway with an unhappy look on his face.

He didn’t want to get any closer than this to his boyfriend’s apartment, but the latter seemed to have other plans for him.

“Come on, chibi.” he said, once they had gotten in front of the door, turning to look at him.

He was desperately trying to stay serious, Ryosuke could tell.

“Why can’t we go at my place? It’s closer to work, it’s more comfortable and most  important of all...” he paused, blushing, and stared at a spot on the floor, crossing his arms.

And then Daiki couldn’t take it anymore, and burst out laughing.

“What? There aren't any ghosts?” he made fun of him, then he tried to pull him closer, but the younger just pushed him away.

“Stop joking! I told you, I heard it! It whispered in my ear, it was there, it’s not my fault if you’re not scared of living with something like that in your apartment, but I don’t see why I should do the same.” he said, leaning against the wall on the landing, as to let him now he wasn’t willing to go further.

Daiki, on his part, could only sigh, taking out his keys and unlocking the door.

He opened it wide, and pointed inside, looking at his boyfriend.

“You can't spend the night out there. I have no intention to bring you home, so just get in.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll catch a cab.” the younger replied, steady in his position.

“Come on, chibi. Do it for me. Come inside.” he tried again, but the other didn’t want to hear it. “It’s a shame, you know?” he went on, arching an eyebrow. “Because I was thinking I could’ve made yakisoba for dinner. And then, who knows, perhaps there’s some of those delicious strawberry daifuku I’ve bought the other day left.”

Ryosuke bit his tongue.

Sometime, he hated how good his boyfriend seemed to know him.

He straightened himself up, and without saying a word he went over him, getting inside the apartment.

He ignored both his triumphant look and the chuckle he heard. He wasn’t in the mood to argue, nor to show he had caved so easily.

The perspective of his comeback inside that apartment after days had never looked less alluring than this.

He sat on the couch in the living room, crossing his arms again and raising his eyes on the elder.

“So? I’m hungry.” he said, nodding toward the kitchen.

Daiki sighed dramatically, shaking his head, but he didn’t reply and did as asked.

Ryosuke could be satisfied at least of the attitude he was keeping, but now that the other man had gone to the other room he didn’t feel at ease.

He was torn, actually.

On one hand the kitchen was the crime scene, so he wasn’t really dying to go there. On the other, anyway, being alone in the living room made him feel even less at ease.

Unwillingly, he got up, heading slowly toward the other room.

He heard noises from the pans and the smell of something already cooking, but that didn’t distract him either.

He looked inside from the door wincing, clearing his throat to get the other’s attention on him.

“Oh, Ryo.” his boyfriend said, busy. “I thought you were going to wait in the living room. I didn’t think you would've been so brave to come into the kitchen again.” he made fun of him, putting the soba in the pan with the vegetables.

The younger scoffed, getting closer and nonchalantly standing close to him.

“I was getting bored there, alone. This has nothing to do with ghosts. Anyway, it’s not really my fault if your place is haunted.” he pointed out.

Daiki put the wooden spoon down, turning to look at him, exasperated.

He took a step forward, bringing his hands to his hips and pulling him closer; he had been expecting Yamada to wiggle out, but the younger didn’t seem to be in a mood to fight anymore.

“Ryosuke.” he said, his voice tender. “Please, be reasonable. There’s no ghost in this apartment. There’s never been, there’ll never be. It’s likely that you’ve been impressed by something that afternoon, that you’ve heard some noise and you’ve mistaken it for a voice speaking to you. And anyway” he smiled, tilting his head. “Even if there was something, I’m here to protect you. Am I not?”

The younger made a poor attempt at hiding a smile to those words, but he told himself that pride didn’t even matter now.

He shrugged, nodding.

“Of course you’re here to protect me. That goes without saying.” he mocked him, leaning toward him and resting his head on his shoulder, then moved it in the crook of his neck.

He kept quiet for a while, then he made an exasperated sound.

“Ah, Daiki!” he whined. “Why? Why among all the places that ghost could’ve chosen to haunt he’s settled here?”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, then took the wooden spoon back in his hand and pointed at the table with it.

“Sit down while I cook. I don’t want to hear another word about spirits, ghosts, possessions or haunted houses at least until dinner. Please, chibi. Take it easy, nothing’s going to happen to you.” he said, more condescending as he went on, seeing the frown on the younger’s face.

Yamada did as asked and sat at the table quietly, watching the other man cook.

He looked around, from time to time, trying not to make Daiki notice and avoid being scolded again. He wasn’t relaxed at all, but he was going to keep that for himself; at least, for the time being.

To tell the truth he managed to get quite distracted during dinner. The yakisoba Arioka had made was delicious and he had been starving, so there was no ghost which would've prevented him from enjoying it.

It didn’t take him long to clean the plate, then he abandoned it and the chopsticks on the table and let go against the backrest, a completely satisfied look on his face.

“So? Was it worth it?” his boyfriend asked, smiling triumphantly.

Ryosuke nodded vigorously, stretching a little and then sitting straight again.

“Yes, it was. I wasn’t going to allow a ghost to influence me to the point of not enjoying dinner.” he chuckled, looking around. “Dessert, Dai-chan. You’ve promised.”

The other laughed, getting up and going closer to him to kiss his lips, then he went to the counter and grabbed the daifuku he had promised.

He put them down in front of him, leaning against the table and watching him open the bag looking happy as if it was a Christmas’ present.

“Ah, good! Do you know they’re my favourite thing in the world, Dai-chan?” he asked, his mouth full, without even bothering to look at the elder.

“Can't see how I could not, seen the show you make of yourself every time you eat them.” he mocked him, but his boyfriend just kept ignoring him.

Yamada finished them, now he was a little more than full, and he stood up slowly, grabbing Daiki’s hand and nodding toward the living room, letting the elder basically drag him there.

Arioka sat down and the younger collapsed on top of him, sitting in his lap and leaning down to rest his head on his shoulder, distractedly brushing his neck with his nose.

He was more relaxed, now; not completely, but both dinner and Daiki had done a good job.

“I'm sorry I said I was never coming back here.” he said, while Daiki caressed his leg. “But I got really scared the other day. There really was something, Daiki, I don’t care that you make fun of me.” he sighed, bringing his hand under the elder’s, letting their fingers intertwine together. “But I suppose I was a little over the top.”

Daiki nodded, his eyes wandering, holding his hand tighter and then raising it together with the younger’s, leaning over to kiss its palm.

“I’m glad to hear you say that. You know, I’m aware of how excessive you get whenever you’re scared or nervous, but I was truly afraid you weren’t going to come back here. It would've been quite a problem.”

Yamada shrugged, smiling against his shoulder.

“I can't see why. We’d have still had my place.”

He saw his boyfriend hesitate, as if he had wanted to add something else and then changed his mind.

And he would've asked for explanations about it, but right then the elder sat straight up, bringing his hands to his face and pulling him closer to kiss him.

Ryosuke got caught off guard for a moment, but he didn’t pull away.

Whatever the reason and whatever Daiki wasn’t saying, the elder knew too well how to distract him, and it didn’t take him long to be caught in the atmosphere, forgetting everything else.

Daiki kissed him slowly at first, enjoying the texture of his lips before letting them open against his own, searching for the younger’s tongue and feeling him press himself harder against him, while the hands on Ryosuke’s face had moved down his neck and his shoulders, heading lower until they reached under his t-shirt.

Ryosuke held his breath while his breath while he felt the elder’s fingers going up on his naked skin, quickly freeing him from his t-shirt and taking a few moments to look at him before getting his mouth on him, this time on his neck.

He held behind his back tightly while Yamada moved his legs to straddle him, his hands through his hair keeping him steady against his body, feeling his own breath getting quicker while Daiki’s tongue became more mischievous, while he moved against him as if he already wanted something more.

“Dai-chan...” he whined, pulling him away and smiling, vaguely embarrassed by his own reactions. “If you’re trying to distract me from the ghost, I...”

“If you’re still thinking about it, it means I’m not doing a good job.” the elder interrupted him, then he took off his own shirt and kissed him again to shut him up, trying to work them both out of all their clothes as quick as possible, then his hands were wandering the younger’s skin again.

Ryosuke leant forward, resting his chin on his shoulder, letting him hear his moans in his ear and feeling his, when with his hand he went down to brush Daiki’s cock, slowly, unwilling to give more than he was receiving.

They went on for a while, both waiting for the other to cave; and at least Daiki had reached his goal, because any idea about ghosts was far from Ryosuke’s mind, and there wasn’t distraction he enjoyed more than this.

The younger was the one to decide he had had enough; he grabbed Daiki’s wrist, bringing his fingers up until they brushed his lips, and Ryo opened them, lasciviously running his tongue on them, taking them wholly in his mouth and wetting them, his eyes fixated on Daiki, who wasn’t missing one of his boyfriend’s moves.

And he wasn’t in the mood to keep playing games, not anymore; after a few more seconds he took Yamada’s toy away, bringing his hand behind his back and down to his opening, teasing it while he watched him,  letting one finger slip inside before the younger had had time to complain or ask to take it faster.

Ryosuke pushed back against his hand, closing his eyes and rolling his head back, moaning low when the fingers became two and then three, moving restlessly in the attempt of feeling them even better, moving deeper inside of him.

When he felt him pull them away he looked disappointed, and saw him chuckle a little before he grabbed his hips and pulled him up a little, making him sit better on top of him, letting him feel his cock barely touch his entrance.

But Ryosuke wasn’t willing to let him take it further and took the advantage he had on him, sitting down until he felt him completely inside, too fast, wincing for the pain and keeping still on top of him, while Daiki slowly caressed his hips and leant over to kiss him, trying to distract him.

“See what happens when one’s too greedy?” he tenderly mocked him, smiling, but Yamada ignored him.

He got adjusted quickly, anyway, and propping himself up on Daiki’s shoulders he pulled up a little, going back down, and then again and faster, until he found an acceptable pace building up, without letting the craving he felt for him overwhelm him, nor the rush he was in to come.

Daiki brought his hands behind his back, pulling him closer and letting their bodies press together, kissing him again while he pushed his hips up, moaning against his skin every time he felt his heat wrap around him like a vice.

Ryosuke knew it wasn’t going to last eternally and took the initiative again, grabbing Daiki’s hand and bringing it around his cock, moving it for a moment with him and then going back clawing his shoulders, now moving without a clear rhythm on top of him, leaning down and kissing him to muffle inside the elder’s mouth a louder moan when he came on his hand and between their bodies.

He felt completely powerless then, and it took him a great effort to force himself to keep moving to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts, clenching his body as much as he could around him, and finally collapsing against him once he felt him come.

He had no intention to move, not for a few minutes anyway.

He felt good on top of of Daiki, he felt good with him still inside, he felt good held in his arms, and there was nothing more he could ask for right now.

“Chibi.” the other whispered. “Are you still with me?” he joked, softly caressing his back.

“No, I don’t think so. Not really.” he whined. “Can I stay here? Can I stay like this until tomorrow?”

He felt Daiki freeze at those words, and made an effort to pull up, looking at him and remembering just now about his boyfriend’s strange attitude.

“You can...” Arioka started, then he sighed, and it took him a little while longer to go on. “You can stay forever, if you want to.” he said in the end, clenching his lips and blushing.

Yamada opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t make a sound.

In the end he took a couple of deep breaths, looking straight in his eyes.

“You mean...”

Daiki nodded, biting his lower lip.

“I know. It’s not the best way to ask. It’s not the right moment, I know that too. I've tried the speech dozens of times and I’ve never managed to ask. Then there’s been that ghost thing and I got discouraged, but now I thought it could be a good idea to tell you, before I let too much time go by, and...”

“Dai-chan!” his boyfriend stopped him, pressing a hand to his mouth. “Just say it.” he whispered, excited.

“Yamada Ryosuke.” he other articulated, formal. “Want to move in with me?”

“Of course.” the younger replied, and he managed to restrain himself only for a few moments before bursting out laughing, throwing himself at Daiki, hugging him, looking straight into his eyes before kissing him. “Oh, Daiki! Why didn’t you ask before, why didn’t you...” he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It just matters that you did, right? And that now I’m going to move in with you, that I’ll bring my stuff here, that we’re going to come back home together, and that I’ll fall asleep next to you every night. Isn’t that beautiful?”

Daiki looked like there were a thousand things he wanted to say, but all he could do was nod.

“Yes, Ryo.” he murmured. “It’s the best thing in the world.” he confirmed, than he arched an eyebrow, ironical. “What about the ghost?” he made fun of him.

Ryosuke glared at him, and didn’t say anything until he saw genuine concern on his boyfriend’s face, then he burst out laughing.

“To hell with the ghost! Someone’s going to have to give it an eviction notice, because now that I'm here there’s no room for it anymore.” he said, settling better on top of Daiki, getting back to the initial position and letting the other cradle him in his arms, pinching his hip for the scare.

“I’ll let it know. There’s no one else but you I want here, my love.”

Ryosuke nodded vigorously, then he sighed.

He stayed there on Daiki, crouched against him and with all the intention of stay there the whole evening; even the whole night, if he had felt like it. He was in no rush, nor he had anywhere else to be but in his boyfriend’s arms.

His comeback to that apartment had been more of a triumph than he had thought; and, what was better, was that he was never going to leave again.


End file.
